Celebration: A Jak and Daxter Fan Fic Challenge
by jaygoose
Summary: An answer to a fic challenge by shadows of flame over on Jak Fanfics on livejournal. warnings: MM, kidnapping and a creepy alcoholic Seem Finally, a reason to write DaxTorn. Guaranteed to send you running for the hills.


_This fic is to answer a challenge by rednytedancer aka shadows-of-flame._

_Here's the criteria:_

Must involve Seem  
- Must have a boy/boy or girl/girl pairing  
- Must involve someone singing "Girls just wanna have fun"  
- Must involve Jak or Torn's scarf  
- Someone must be told to "Shut up"

Simple enough…We'll see…

**Celebration (A Jak and Daxter Fic Challenge)**

She had never liked Haven City. So they had water, it was dirty. So they had houses that didn't erode, well most of them didn't anyway. So...it didn't mean she had to like the place. Give her scorching sun and limited supplies of water any day. That's what Seem said. Only she didn't say that. In fact she tried to say as little as possible...well as little as possible that actually made any sense. Not that her hatred of Haven City made any sense but, hey, who really cared what everyone else thought anyway.

The androgynous monk made her way up the streets of the port, a happy little grin on her face. And to every person she passed she had a smile and a wave. Many of the small children had even mistaken her for some sort of unfunny clown. But their screams and cries didn't bother her one bit. Today would be a good day. She could sense it.

The great Orange Lightening himself had invited her to a get together at the Naughty Ottsel and if there was anything that Seem liked more then beer, it was lots of beer. The female monk smiled at the thought. She was going to get so utterly wasted.

**oo0oo**

"Girls just wanna have fu—un! Oh, girls just wanna have…All they really, really wa—aaant! All…"

Daxter had been shrieking that song the last three times he played it. Keira had thought it cute the first time. The second time the cuteness factor had begun to wane considerably. The third time… He'd have to die. Newly un-ottseled or no. He'd gotten his wish. It was okay for him to cease breathing now.

"Oh… Oh…Oooooooh!" Dax continued singing or something vaguely similar to the act, completely oblivious to Keira's flushed face and clinched teeth.

The lanky bucktoothed man continued to hop around the bar making sure all the decorations were perfect, singing madly all the while. Keira let out as sigh of relief once the song finished but quickly tensed up and waited.

"Tess, baby!" The former ottsel yelled across the room to his partner in torture. "Play it again will ya!"

_"Noooo!"_ the green eyed girl mentally screamed.

But Dax was already at it again. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. The mechanic sprung from the bar stool she'd been sitting on and strode purposely over to the annoying red head.

The teenager turned around just in time. He was puzzled however as to the reason why Keira was currently breathing down his neck with a look that just screamed 'I will kill you now.' His singing lowered considerably but didn't cease.

What the hell was her problem? He didn't recall playing any practical jokes on her lately.

"Shut up!" The girl finally shrieked. "Just shut up please!"

Gasps broke out throughout the entire room. The music halted instantaneously. The green haired girl looked around the room, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks. Tess and Sig and everyone else in the Naughty Ottsel were looking at her with puzzled expressions.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked. "He just wouldn't stop!" she cried miserably and took off out the door nearly being hit by an unmanned zoomer that crashed violently against the wall out side.

Jak ambled in not a moment later strangely missing his scarf. "What the hell's wrong with her?" He said jerking his thumb in the direction Keira went.

"Ugh… Must be on her period or something." Daxter muttered. "Hey buddy ya get what I sent cha for? And where's yer scarf?"

"Right here." he said tugging the red fabric that was oddly trailing behind him. "And it wasn't easy either!" He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, consider that mighty tab of yers cleared okay? Now where is it?"

"Right here." Jak said again, only tugging on the red scarf even harder.

What he was yanking finally stumbled into the room. It was Torn, his wrists tied tightly with Jak's red scarf, his own scarf used to gag him.

"Jak!" Daxter screeched in outrage and ran over to the kidnapped Commander.

"I had to Dax." The green/blonde smiled. "He refused to leave the HQ. We would've missed you guys' party otherwise."

"You got him here like that without any Freedom Leaguers stopping you." Tess breathed.

"Sure did." Jak chuckled. "They all seemed more amused then anything."

Daxter untied the man's scarf as he was starting to turn an odd shade of purple.

"Aww, poor baby." Dax cooed. "Did big mean old Jak drag you away from your precious job."

"Bastard." Torn growled eyeing Jak menacingly. "When Dax unties me I'm kicking your ass!"

"There will be no kicking of the ass today."

Everyone turned to the door to find Seem standing there, a frightening grin twisting her painted face.

"Today is a day for much celebration. For Orange Lightening and the Tattooed Wonder have decided to bind themselves for all eternity."

"Yeah good luck with that." Jak said patting an accosted Torn on the shoulder before walking over to the bar.

"Don't listen to him shookums." Daxter said planting one right on Torn's lips. "He's just mad cause he's not getting any."

"Okay too much information…" Seem muttered. "I need a drink! Where's the music! This is supposed to be a celebration people."

Tess pushed play on the stereo and the music started again. And Dax regaled his Tattooed fiancé with his favorite songs all night long. And unlike Keira, Torn didn't mind his Daxxy Poo's singing voice in the least.

**A/N: Bwhahahahahhahahaaaaa!**


End file.
